An Unexpected Early Christmas Present
by xXxhurting-insidexXx
Summary: I sigh, thinking about the vampire who has stolen my heart. His name is Damon Salvatore, and he couldn't possibly hate me anymore than he does now. But, ever since the night that he saved me from Katherine, he's captivated my thoughts and dreams.


**Otay, So I Haven't Rilly Written Anything For The Vampire Diaries At All Lately & I Recently Read A Story That Made Meh Want To…And The Fact That The Girl Who Wrote The Story's Birthday is Coming Up So This Is Gonna Be A Birthday Present For Her : )) .. Her Name's **Epona's Chosen **And She Is Freaking AMAZING! Her Stories Are So Beautifully Written And Have Given Meh The Inspiration To Type Again, So Go Check Out Her Stories & Fall In Love With Them As I Have *heart* .. This One's For You, Hun : ))**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing except the Plot**

**An Unexpected Early Christmas Present**

_Everything is so dark and I know there's  
>something wrong but I can't turn the light on<br>In that split second change  
>when you knew we couldn't hold on I realized<br>I live to love you  
>~ Evanescence, Never Go Back <em>

**BPOV**

Chewing on my lip, I stared at the TV screen in front of me, taking a deep breath to keep the tears at bay. Upon hearing sniffles to my left, I glance over at Elena and see a stream of tears trickling down her tanned face. Sitting next to her, with his arm slung across the couch we're sitting on, is Stefan.

"…You…c-came for me…" My eyes flicker back to the screen as Evolet speaks to D'Leh her last words. I watch as her eyes close and she dies in his arms. Closing my eyes harshly, a single cascade of tears falls down my pale face. The music starts again and I open my eyes to see Old Grandmother's spirit leaving her body and entering Evolet's. I gasp, my heart thudding in my chest. D'Leh pauses and runs back to Evolet, holding her in his arms, waiting. Evolet opens her eyes and they hug.

Sniffling, I wipe the tears off my cheeks, clearing my throat. I tuck a lock of my vibrant red hair behind my ear, a nervous habit I've developed.

"Would you do that for me?" I hear Elena ask Stefan softly.

"I'd do anything for you, my love," he whispers and I hear them kiss. A bitter and slightly envious feeling spreads through me. _Knock it off, Bonnie! You wanted her to be happy, didn't you? _I sigh, knowing that I'm happy for her. It'd been hell watching the two of them deny their love for each other. So, I put a small charm on them to bring them even closer together.

They're so obliviously happy it's actually almost puke-worthy. I wonder if I'll ever know the love that Elena and Stefan share. I scoff. _Doubt it_…

"Bon?" I snap back into reality and look up into Elena's blue eyes.

"What? Sorry, lost in my own little world," I tell her. She laughs softly and shakes her head.

"What are we gonna do with you, Bon?" She asks to which I shrug. "I asked what movie you wanted to watch next."

"Oh…Um, I dunno. What about that new vampire movie that we just got?" I say, trying to remember the title. Elena cocks her head to the side, going over to the TV to take out the disc.

"Wait, are you talking about the one that has Keanu Reaves in it?" She asks and I gasp, nodding my head fervently. "Oh, that's _Bram Stoker's Dracula_." I sigh wistfully.

"I love that movie," I say. "It's so tragic but romantic. _Way _better than that stupid one with the sparkling vampires…" my voice trails off as Elena doubles over in laughter. "What?" I ask, feeling warmth spread into my cheeks. **(BTW, I Happen To Be a Fan of **_**Twilight**_** XD) **

"No-nothing…It's just…You…Sparkly…Hahahahaha!" I watch as Elena falls onto the couch, holding her sides with the force of her laughs. I watch as tears stream down her face and Stefan holds back a smile.

"Humph," I say, turning away. I hear Elena take a couple of deep breaths before speaking.

"Ah, come on, Bon, I was just kidding." I sigh, looking back at her and smiling. "So, do you have the movie?" She asks and I nod, reaching into my bag to pull it out. I hand it to her and she gets up to place it in the DVD player.

When she sits down, I turn the lights back down low, snuggling up with my blanket as the beginning credits roll through.

As the movie starts to get good, I can't help but long for a romance like Mina's. Even if her soulmate is killed in the end, it's not about the end…It's about the journey you take with that person, or vampire. I sigh internally, thinking about the vampire who has stolen my heart. His name is Damon Salvatore, and he couldn't possibly hate me anymore than he does now. But, ever since the night that he saved me from Katherine, he's captivated my thoughts and my dreams.

My love for Damon is bittersweet. My beliefs and ancestry that loathes vampires, and my heart that loves him, conflicting me beyond imagine. I feel like a disgrace to my ancestors. I can imagine Gram's exact words if I told her I was in love with one: _Come now dear! They are vicious soulless monsters. Cut out that nonsense, ya hear? _I sigh, shaking my head slightly. _What I wouldn't give for him to be mine. _

"Jonathan I love you,"I look up as Mina and Jonathan kiss. I subconsciously place a hand on my lips, swallowing nervously. _Damon, would you ever kiss me like that? Or even kiss me at all? _I feel the prick of tears in my eyes as I think about Damon. I glance out the window, looking up at the moon. _How I wish you were mine…_

**oOo**

When the movie ends, I take in a shaky breath, letting out a quiet sob.

"Bonnie are you all right?" I look up into Elena's eyes and I close mine, letting tears fall.

"I just…I just need…I'm gonna get some f-fresh air," I say, getting up and walking down the hall to the patio doors. I close them behind me, turning around so my back is to the house. I take a few shaky steps over to the little table that's outside, sitting down in one of the chairs. I hug my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. A wave of pure sadness envelopes me and a small sob escapes; I place my head on top of my knees, letting silent sobs run free. I feel as if my heart is burning a hole through my chest and I wonder if this pain will ever end.

When I eventually go back inside, I head back into the sitting room. When I turn around the corner, I stop short. I watch mutely as Stefan lies on top of Elena, kissing her passionately, his shirt being discarded onto the floor. I swallow, backing away until it's safe enough for me to run upstairs.

I reach the top of the stairs and I keep walking down the hallway, only stopping to lean against a wall. I look around before sliding down the wall, my knees curled up beside me. I run my hands through my red hair, gripping it tightly. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I take it out. My screen reads _1 New Message_. Sighing, I unlock it, seeing who it's from. _CareBear_, it says. I smile softly at the nickname for Caroline as I open it.

_To: Bon-Bon  
>From: Carebear<em>

_Heyy, howz the movie goin? Is HE there? U guyz havin fun yet?  
>XOXO<em>

My lower lip trembles as I read the text. I sniffle and clear my throat, wiping away the tears on my face with the back of my hand before replying.

_To: Carebear  
>From: Bon-Bon<em>

_Heyy, Care…Da Movies Were Good, Bt I Accdntly Caught Stef & Elena Making Out On The Couch -_- … No, HE's Not Here : (( … & I Guess; Wrud?  
>XOXOXOXO<em>

Hitting send, I lean my head back against the wall, running a hand through my now disheveled hair. I sit there for the longest time before wondering if it's safe to go back downstairs. Biting my lip, I get up, making my way back to Stefan and Elena.

Around 11:00, I get up and grab my jacket, throwing it on and grabbing my purse.

"You're leaving already, _Bon_?" At the sarcastic voice I know only all too well, my heart stutters. I look up and see, leaning against the open doorway, none other than Damon Salvatore. He's fashioning his famous sneer whilst openly glaring at me. I give him a once over, noting the black button-down and dark wash jeans he has on, along with his black boots. I see, in the hand that is held up against the doorframe, a glass of whiskey. His other hand resting against his hip sort of. I look away, bending down to slip on my boots. I brush the hair out of my face when I stand up again, going over to Stefan and Elena. They both stand, giving me hugs.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," I tell them and Elena smiles sympathetically at me. I give her a smile back, ignoring the piercing gaze that is currently boring a hole in my head. And somehow I manage to make it out the door without falter.

**oOo**

"Grams?" I call out, setting my purse down on the table beside the door. I lock the door behind me, walking into the living room. Looking around for her, and finding nothing, I head back to the staircase. "Grams?" I repeat again, worry growing in my stomach. _Calm down, Bonnie! She's probably asleep…_ "Yeah, because she really sleeps, Bon," I mutter, going up the stairs.

When I reach the top, I see a light on in her room and sigh with relief. I take a deep breath and walk over to the door, my hand poised to knock when I sense it: something dark, something _evil_. Instantly, my hand snaps back and I step backwards, fear pounding in my heart.

"G-Grams?" I ask, my voice quivering. I hear the sound of feet shuffling on the floor and I duck behind the corner, my breathing heavy. The door opens and I start mumbling an incantation in order to shield myself from whatever it is. A heavenly scent washes over me and my head snaps up. I watch as Damon Fucking Salvatore waltzes out of Grams' room. My jaw drops as I see his lithe body descending the stairs with inhuman grace.

I don't look up until I hear the door close, but even then I blink a few times before I do.

"Yes, what is it, child?" Grams says, her tone forcing my eyes to meet hers.

"I…W-Why was _Damon _here?" My voice betrays a little bit of both my excitement and apprehension. She gives me an odd look and I clear my throat, sweeping my red hair behind my shoulders.

"Come now, child," she says, steeping towards me. "That aint none of your concern, ya hear?" I nod, smiling at her. "Now, it's late and you need some rest. Go on now, ya hear?" I laugh softly at her antics before kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight, Grams," I tell her and head to my room where I strip from my clothes and put on my usual tank top and shorts for bed. When I slip underneath the blankets, and I turn out the light, I had no idea what lay in store for me.

**oOo**

It's been about a week since I saw Damon, since I hung out with Stefan and Elena, since I have had any sleep. I've been having nightmares whenever I do, so it's just easier to not sleep. So, now that it is Friday once more, I'm going to take a few pain killers and try and sleep.

When I get home, Grams is watching TV in the living room. Bidding her a hello and a goodbye, after explaining that I have a headache, I head upstairs to take a couple of Tylenol before lying down and allowing sleep to take over me. Immediately, the same nightmare floods my mind.

_Dream/Nightmare_

_I walked up the steps to Stefan's front porch, finding the door wide open. I walk in, calling out to nobody. _

"_Hello? Anyone home?" I hear a thud in the living room and I make my way towards it, a feeling of dread dropping into the pit of my stomach. Everything's in black and white and the only splash of color is the darkened red of blood seeping into the carpet. I gasp, running into the living room to see Stefan, Elena, Matt, Caroline, Tyler, and Grams all lying dead. Blood is everywhere and I feel my breathing hitch. _

_WAKE UP!_

_I look into each of their eyes, seeing the dead glassy look that's left in each of them._

_GODDAMMIT, WAKE UP!_

_I feel his presence behind me but when I turn, all I see is the house. Fear pulses through me and I look around wildly, desperate to find the culprit._

_COME ON, WAKE UP!_

_I hear a thud from behind me and I turn. I scream bloody murder when I see Damon coated in blood. I turn to run but barely make it to the door when I feel him grab me, sinking his fangs into my flesh. I scream in agony as I feel the life drained out of me…_

My scream hurts my throat as I bolt upright, falling off the bed. I try to take in a few deep breaths, but all that comes out is a loud sob.

"Bonnie?" I look up when I hear Grams' voice coming down the hallway. She appears in the door and comes over to me, taking my face in her hands. "Child, what is it?" My whole body is wracked with sobs and I can't even answer her. She takes me into her arms and I wrap mine around her, listening to her shush and calm me. While I sobbed, unbeknownst to me, Damon sat outside the window watching me, a look of pure sadness encasing his features.

**DPOV**

I watched as she cried, every tear like a stab in my undead heart. I studied her perfect face, seeing each tear glistening in her blue eyes, her glowing red hair a chaotic mess, and her normally pale face tinted red with her sobs. I go to place a hand on the window but stop, pulling my hand back and instead taking deep breaths to cool the flood of emotion that filled my heart.

Looking away, I clench my jaw as a vicious snarl of rage and agony is released from my lips. Before they can look up, I transform into a crow and fly off into the night sky, the moon illuminating my way. I fly until the pain is too strong, but by then I shift back, leaning against a tree as a tear falls from my eyes.

_What do you care? How can you care? Why do you care? Do you ever care? Or is it her blood that makes you want her? _I feel my face transform and my fangs protrude as I think about her delectable scent. I groan in frustration as her face appears behind my closed eyelids. _Bonnie_, my mind whispers and I see her smiling with Elena, her blue eyes shining with happiness.

A goddess in a witch's body she is. Such beauty could only be contained with one such as Bonnie. She was curious at what I spoke to her grandmother about, but she would never know. My presence delighted her and made her feel sorrowful at the same time. Quite frankly I did not blame her; after all I did pick and nag at her until she was almost brought to tears she would not shed. But, never did she know the cause for it, that my heart longed for her more than blood itself, that she had taken over my thoughts and dreams. She can never know, and that is why I must push her away.

Our kind are forbidden to be together. She likes me; I know that and try like hell to ignore it. I hide behind my antagonism, trying to get her over her crush. It is the only way, no matter how badly it hurts me. I will not let her be harmed, no matter what it takes.

"Bonnie Bennett, you have stolen what's left of me," I whisper as I stand and flit back to the boarding house to sleep, killing a hiker on the way.

When I wake in the morning, I wonder how Bonnie is doing and immediately shake the idea out of my head. Sighing, I go take a shower before dressing and getting in the car, driving away. I drive until I am three states away and in a town small enough that no one would even notice the disappearances.

As night approaches, I massacre the town, too lost in my own agony and self-hatred to care. I go from house to house, loving their screams and pleas and begs for mercy. When dawn arrives, I enter the town square, looking at the dead bodies around me. I walk over to the fountain and see my bloodied reflection, exactly the way I look in Bonnie's dream. Hissing in anger, I break the fountain, sending the stone 40 feet away. I sink to my knees and wash the blood off before turning off the switch on my humanity.

After a couple of minutes, I stand up and drive back home, feeling hollow. When I walk through the door, two days later, Stefan asks where I was, to which I send him a glare before going to my room and stripping myself of my clothes and taking a shower. I watch the blood go down the drain, tinting the tub with a light pink color that is barely noticeable to the human eye.

When I step out of the warm spray, I dress myself and head out into the sitting room where I grab a glass of whiskey and down it, letting the warmth of the alcohol slide down my throat.

"So, you slaughtered a whole town the other night," I look over at Stefan's pained and angry face, meeting it with my indifferent one. I shrug. "Why do you keep doing this, Damon?" I smirk, shrugging once more as I pour myself another glass. The glass is knocked out of my hands and I am thrust against a wall. I meet Stefan's murderously angry eyes with a straight face.

"Because I like doing it, Stefan. It's what I am. I'm not going to pretend to be something I'm not. I am not _you_," I hiss at him, although no emotion is backing the accusation. I see his incredulous face as he understands something.

"You turned off your humanity didn't you?" He asks and I give him a bitter smile.

"I never had humanity did I little brother?" I retort, my voice sarcastic. He shakes his head and turns on his heel and walks away, slamming the door behind him. I go over and pick up the broken glass, cleaning it up and throwing it away. Today is Tuesday so I cannot go see Elena or Bonnie, not that I would want to. They're just pathetic humans. So, with my mind made up, I head into my room to read.

**BPOV**

After a horrible weekend, I looked forward to school yesterday. Bad idea. School was horrible yesterday and will be even worse today, I just know it. Elena says that Damon has been gone since Friday and I almost welcome the idea that maybe he has left for good. But, like everything dealing with Damon, a twinge of sadness comes with it.

So, after forgetting about the test in History, which I probably failed, Elena suggested we head over to Stefan's for a little while. I agreed, desperate for something to distract me. Kinda ironic that I'm going over to the house to distract myself from the person who lives in it. I laugh to myself and upon asking, I tell Elena my thoughts. She laughs with me, but gives me a sympathetic smile.

When we arrive, I feel a twinge of something in my heart. I haven't been over here since we watched movies and I found Stefan and Elena on the couch together. I wince slightly at the memory and feel a little envious at how perfect Elena's life is. She has not one, but three guys who want to be with her, or are with her. Caroline has Tyler. And there's me, the witch. No one wants to be with a witch but they have no problem being with a Dopplegänger like Elena, or a vampire like Caroline.

An empty feeling sets in my heart and weighs it down. Even my ancestry isn't enough to keep the sense of being alone away. I watch as Stefan and Elena interact, I see how in love with each other they are and for a moment, I hate her. She has everything I don't. What's worse is that she doesn't even realize it.

I talk and laugh, I smile and wink, I act and I lie…I make it believable.

"So, wait, he's home?" My head snaps up and I see Elena looking at Stefan incredulously. He nods, clenching his jaw. My heart picks up drastically and I shake stupid childish thoughts from my mind.

"Yes, he is. But, he's turned off his humanity," Stefan says and I furrow my brow.

"What does that mean?" I ask, speaking for what feels like the first time in years.

"It means that he feels absolutely nothing. He's empty."

"But…Isn't that a good thing?" I look over at Elena and she glances at me before focusing on Stefan again.

"I don't know, Elena. It took Lexi **(his vampire friend)** years to get me to come back. And I was drinking 3 humans a day then. This…This could take way longer than even I have years for…" Stefan kept talking but a ringing had settled in my ears. I could see Elena standing in front of me, asking me something but all I could hear is the ringing. And then, everything went black.

**oOo**

When I come to, it was to Elena using a wet cloth on my forehead.

"What happened?" I croak out, sitting up.

"You blacked out," Elena says.

"For how long?"

"A couple of hours," Stefan fills in. I gasp.

"Grams is gonna kill me!"

"Bon, don't worry, I called her and told her that you were staying with me tonight," Elena says and I sigh, feeling slightly better.

"Thanks, Elena," I say and she nods, a worried look still on her face. "What?"

"You were muttering something in your sleep…"

"What?"

"You kept saying _it's not real it's just a dream they're not dead_." I felt myself pale further and get a nauseous feeling.

"I think I'm gonna puke," I gasp out before I see a trash can in front of me. I lean over and vomit up what little I had to eat today. Elena holds back my hair, tying it in the ponytail for me as I empty out my stomach. When I finish, I lay back against the pillows on the couch, blinking away tears.

"Bonnie, what did you dream about?" Elena whispers and I shake my head. She sighs. "Okay, well, since your birthday is Saturday, Stefan and I are gonna go get you something. Okay?" I just nod, not caring. When the door closes behind them, I let out a sob, allowing the tears to slip down my cheeks onto the pillow. I wrap my arms around myself, trying to hold my breaking heart together.

I don't know what's wrong with me nowadays. Ever since that night with Damon and Katherine, I've been a broken mess. _Maybe that's because it's when you realized you love him! _ Crying out, I get up and start to freak out. I throw books and pillows everywhere, screaming at everything and nothing.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?_" I stop at his voice. I look the long way up to his eyes with are filled with an empty hatred. "Look what you've done!" He yells and as he comes towards me, I can only watch his muscles bunch and loosen as he closes the few feet that separate us.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I ask him. He stops and stares at me. "Why did you save me from Katherine? Why do you always pick and nag at me? Why did you turn off the switch?" He narrows his eyes at me and I wonder what is going on in his head.

**DPOV**

Upon hearing her screams, I had come downstairs, unprepared for the sight that beheld me. Now, I watch her as her eyes betray her feelings and thoughts. There is nothing from me. I look into her blue eyes and feel nothing.

"I do not have to explain a thing to you," I hiss at her, feeling the tug of my humanity and emotions pulling at me. I shove them back, gritting my teeth. She flinches at my tone and I almost want to comfort her…Almost. I turn away from her to go back upstairs. What I didn't expect was for her to grab my arm and pull me back towards her.

I look down at her hand and up into her eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask.

**BPOV**

"I…" _I refuse to let you kill yourself mentally because I love you! _"Uhh…" _I won't let you destroy yourself! _"You…" _I love you, and I can't stand to see you so dead, that's why! _

"Spit it out and let go of me," he hisses at me again and I sigh, letting go of his arm only to cup his face in my hands.

"I must be insane," I whisper as I lean up to Damon, stepping closer to him. He doesn't move and I take that as a good sign before I press my lips against his. At the first touch, however, he grips my waist in his hands and pulls me tighter against him. I gasp and he deepens our kiss. But before it can even begin, he pushes me away from him.

"Don't _ever _do that again," he says huskily before disappearing. I look at where he just was, swallowing twice before placing a hand on my lips. _I kissed Damon Salvatore…And he kissed me back. _I spent the rest of the time cleaning up the sitting room and when Stefan and Elena came back, I was still on Cloud Nine.

We talked some more and eventually we all got tired so Elena went up to Stefan's room and I went into the guest room, which was oh so conveniently next to Damon's. Joy. I got ready for bed and I laid awake most of the night, thinking about my first kiss. I wondered what would happen now and if things would change. But somehow, I knew that they never would. Unfortunately, I also didn't know the struggle that the vampire in the next room was having.

**DPOV**

I could hear her heartbeat through the walls and it is all I can do to _not _go in there and kill her. My humanity is pulling even harder now, ever since that kiss. But I can't relent, not after what her grandmother told me…

"_You touch her, and I will kill you myself ya hear? She don't need no bad boy vampire like you in her life, so I suggest you best stay out of her way and her life, ya hear?"_

I resist the urge to laugh, a numbing sensation filling the void in my heart. I tried to convince her that what I had felt for Bonnie was more than lust and a desire for her blood, but her grandmother would never see it. And now she is in the same house, in the very next room, and I don't even have the strength to even _want _to go see her. I can't. Bonnie will never understand. I'm empty, a void; I will never take back my humanity. And Bonnie will be back at her house tomorrow and then I will never see her again.

A sudden pang of panic shoots through my chest and I gasp. _No! You mustn't let her leave! You can't let h-! _With a low growl, I shove back the tugging feeling, gritting my teeth harshly. But, against my better judgment, I use my epic vampire powers to conjure a snowstorm so that no one but Stefan and I can leave.

When I fall asleep sometime in the wee hours of the morning, it is to Bonnie's heartbeat.

**BPOV**

When I wake up, it is to a stillness that can only mean one thing: snow. I get up and open the curtains, momentarily blinded by the whiteness. I turn to my right and look at the calendar. It says December 20. I sigh, knowing I only has two more days until my birthday. Looking back out of the window, I can tell that I am not going to school today, or for the rest of the week. I close the curtains, thankful that when I was out, Elena had taken the small mercy of grabbing me some clothes. I change into a pair of black sweats and a dark purple tank top. I brush out my hair and pull it back into a ponytail.

When the others wake up, we just decide to have a couple of lazy days. We end up watching movies again and I can't remember the last time that I actually smiled and it was real.

**NO ONE POV**

Things became more and more tense between Bonnie and Damon as the days passed. Whilst Bonnie struggled with her feelings for Damon, Damon struggled with keeping his humanity at bay so he would not end up hurting Bonnie. Elena and Stefan didn't know what to do, but felt useless not being able to do anything.

On December 22, Bonnie's birthday, everything came to a climatic standstill. One of which, one may never live down…

**Saturday, December 22**

**BPOV**

I look in the mirror at the slightly dressy outfit Elena picked out for me and at the necklace she and Stefan had gotten me for my birthday. I sigh, not feeling up to a party mood. Especially not since Damon was within hearing distance. When I exit the guest room I have been staying in, I accidentally bump into a muscular chest. Stepping back, I look up into Damon's cold eyes.

"Watch where you're going," he said before disappearing into his room. I sigh sadly, plastering on a fake smile for Stefan and Elena.

I open birthday presents and we open a few Christmas presents and we're all talking and laughing when someone clears their throat behind us. We glance up at Damon who is leaning against the doorway with a box in his hands.

"Care for one more present?" He asks and I shrug, hiding my excitement. He comes over and hands it to me.

"Thanks," I say.

"Uhh, Stefan, wanna come help me get that thing from the car?" I hear Elena ask and Stefan accepts.

"Are you guys leaving on purpose?" I call out and they reply with a giggly NO. I sigh, looking back at Damon who still hasn't moved. "Well are you just gonna stand there all night?" I ask and he shakes his head taking a seat next to me on the floor. I try not to blush at his proximity as I try to open the present with shaking hands. He chuckles softly and his hands replace mine, unwrapping the box and opening it. There's nothing inside and I look questioningly at Damon. He starts to laugh and ruffles my hair before getting up and starting to walk away.

"That was it?" I demand and he nods, still laughing. A red haze of embarrassment and hurt mixed with anger washes over me and I throw the box down, getting up and following him into his room. I slam the door behind me and he turns, a subdued look of surprise evident in his features.

"What?" He asks and I shake my head. He starts to laugh again and before I realize what I'm doing, my hand is stinging and Damon's head is turned the opposite way from the force of my slap. I gasp and he turns to look at me before pinning me against the wall. He bares his fangs and lowers his head to my neck but stops.

"Go ahead and do it already," I bite out. "I don't know why you regret saving me from Katherine so damned much but if me living bothers you so much, just go ahead and fucking _kill _me! Maybe then you'll stop being so stupid and get over your feelings for Elena," I taunt, my voice tinged with pain, and he pulls back to give me a look I've never seen before.

"I do not know who told you that but I have never had feelings for her," he whispers, glancing down at my lips before coming back up to my eyes. "Don't believe me?" He asks rhetorically to which I shake my head. "Lets see if this will change your mind," he whispers and presses his lips against mine. I gasp and he takes my face in his hands, holding my head whilst he probes my mouth with his tongue. I kiss him back, shivering. He starts to shudder and pulls back to cry out painfully. I gasp and watch as he falls to his knees in front of me.

"Damon what's wrong?" I ask, going over to him.

**DPOV**

I felt the switch explode in my chest as I kissed her. In a wave stronger than I imagined, everything came flooding back into me. It hurt like a bitch too. Kinda felt like my body was being burned, like I'd just swallowed vervain. I fall to my knees, trying to lessen the pain when I feel her small arms wrapping around me.

"Damon what's wrong?" Strange how just moments ago her voice was filled with anger, and now worry.

And then, as quick as it came, the physical pain disappeared; however, the emotional pain is just as strong. I stop shuddering and sit back on my knees, looking up at her. I feel all of my emotions again, and I can't believe I hurt her like that. I start at her feet, working my way up to her gorgeous blue eyes. She gasps, and tears form in her eyes.

"D-Damon?" She asks and I stand before smiling. She looks like she could fall before shaking her head and coming over to me. I catch her in my arms, swinging her around in a circle before kissing her. I pull away, needing her to know.

"Bonnie," I whisper. She opens her eyes and looks at me. "I love you." A brilliant smile explodes on her face and she kisses me again, throwing all caution to the wind.

"Oh, Damon. I love you too!" She cries, hugging me. I squeeze her back, feeling tears pooling in my eyes. "Damon what's wrong?"

"Your grandmother threatened me and said that if I touched you than she'd kill me. But I can't lose you, Bonnie."

"Nor I you," she replies.

I check her face for any other emotions but there is only happiness and for now, that's enough. I stroke her face softly before kissing her again.

**BPOV**

As we kiss, I can't think of a better birthday and Christmas present. But I also know that, despite what's happened and what will happen, I would never go back. Damon is mine for however long I get to have him, and I intend on keeping it that way.

We kissed until the embers in the fire died out, and even then we continued, not wanting this fragile moment in time to end.

"How's this for an unexpected Christmas present?" He murmurs. I laugh.

An unexpected early Christmas present, indeed.

**Otay, So There You Go! I Hope That You Like This Story Chikas *heart* And I Hope Your Sweet 16 Is Jus As Amazing As You & Your Stories Are : )) .. Soo, Yeag This Will ONLY BE A ONESHOT! I Promised **Epona's Chosen **That I Would Write Her A Oneshot For Her Birthday & I Have : )) .. But This Will Remain A Oneshot XD .. Soooo, Yeag.**

**Don't Forget To Review !**

**XOXO**

**xXxhurting-insidexXx**

**OH! The Song Lyric At The Beginning Is From EVANESCENCE'S NEW ALBUM "What You Want" ; It's Called NEVER GO BACK : )) .. **


End file.
